


Secret

by Moremoran



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sweet, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moremoran/pseuds/Moremoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim used to hate valentines day, until someone changed his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Valentine's Day. What a stupid holiday. Made just by greeting card and candy companies to make people look like fools and waste money on stupid things no one needs. Then anyone without a significant other feels worse because coupling is shoved down their throats. It's stupid. Just stupid. Fucking baby and its wings shooting arrows. It's just a dead baby with a bow and arrow. 

Jim kicked the dirt where he stood, face down looking at the ground as he waited for the bus just down the road from his home. Everyone around him seemed to be all a twitter with love and it just made his skin crawl. It was too early for this shit. Too early to deal with happy couples all around him. He huffed and got on the bus once it had stopped, only able to stand it was so full. He just stared out the window and tried not to listen to the sound of teenagers sucking face behind him. Disgusting. 

Then he had to deal with school. Christ in heaven it was torture. Girls dressed in red and pink, showing off cards and overstuffed teddy bears or something just as ridiculous that their stupid jock boyfriends got them with money they stole from their parents. It was all he could do to not vomit everywhere when he was forced to be audience to this sickening display. 

Every class was the same. Every hour was excruciating. And what made it even worse was the fact that by lunchtime he was jealous. Jim was almost green with envy because he was alone. Sitting silently at a table alone and with nothing to show of this idiotic holiday. People whispered and snickered as they walked by and it made him furious. Because it actually bothered him. 

The fifteen year old pouted his way through the rest of the his classes and hugged around his bag as he walked to his locker. They were all decorated in paper hearts and love notes. All but his. (Well that was an over exaggeration but it felt like it) And the cold metal of the lock felt like ice cutting into his already wounded ego. He sighed and started putting books he needed into his bag and as he moved his things around a bright red envelope fell to the ground. He frowned and bent down to pick it up, pausing when he saw his name drawn in some elaborate script. Jim looked around to see if anyone was there watching but no one paid him any mind as he opened the note. 

James,

This holiday is moronic,  
But that's the opposite of you.  
I hope you don't mind  
That I think you're cute too. 

-SH

Soon Jim's cheeks matched the red paper envelope that he gripped in his hands. He took another look around hoping to see who had left this for him but the crowd of students had dwindled down and no one was looking his direction. So for now it was a secret and - and for now that was fine.


End file.
